


Infectious

by orphan_account



Category: Saturday Night Live RPF
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth and Stefon decide to have a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious

“You know what, Stefon? We always do what you want. Well, tonight, we’re doing it _my_ way,” Seth huffs, thrusting again and again into Stefon’s tight ass.

Stefon tightens his thighs around Seth’s waist. Seth rarely gets like this. The most he can get out of him are bitten off curses and moans that escape without Seth’s permission. Stefon has come to realize that provoking Seth during sex is the best way to get him to really let loose. A made up complaint here, a lie about his figure there, and boom! Seth is on him like rooster at a bra burning rave.

“You gonna show me who’s boss, Seth Meyers?” he teases.

Stefon would cover his mischievous smile behind his hands, only this time Seth has them pinned to the mattress.

“I thought I was already doing that? Is this not enough for you? You haven’t seen anything yet!”

It would almost be a threat, except for that fact that it sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince Stefon. That was okay though; Stefon appreciated the effort Seth was putting into this. And Seth’s cock absolutely feels _amazing_. It’s just that for so long, Seth was having straight vanilla sex that there was still a learning curve for new moves and positions.

“You’re amazing, Sethy. I wouldn’t trade you for a million shots of jelcohol.”

Coming to a dead stop, Stefon knows from the curious look on Seth’s face the question he’s going to ask before he even asks it:

“I’m sorry, Stefon, but what’s jelcohol?”

Stefon giggles. Seth Meyers still has so much to learn.

“It’s that thing of where you make alcohol out of jellyfish.”

There’s a quiet moment where neither of them say anything, when all of a sudden, Seth’s laughter fills the room. His wide grin is enough to make Stefon join in. Seth’s joy is so infectious. And the good kind of infectious!

“Oh right. _That_ common thing.”

“Don’t knock it ‘til you’ve tried it!”

Seth captures his husband’s lips in a deep kiss.

“You’re right. I mean, I wasn’t sure about us until I gave us a chance, and look at us now,” Seth admits.

Seth resumes fucking, but this time at a slower, gentler pace. Even Stefon relaxes into it, despite how he's always urging of Seth to be more adventurous in bed.

“Are you happy, Seth Meyers?” Stefon says with a gasp at the end when Seth hits the right spot.

“I’m very happy. I’m happy living with you”—a kiss—“I’m happy being married to you”—a kiss—“And I’m happy spending my time with you.”

Another kiss.

Stefon tries not to let Seth notice the tears forming in his eyes, but they’re too close for Seth not to notice.

“No one’s ever talked that way to Stefon before.”

“Well, this marriage has everything! Lots of kisses, too many hugs, eating breakfast together, a husband who never washes his own dishes, and, most importantly, an abundance of mushy lovey stuff.”

“Seth Meyers, let’s have a baby!”

Stefon blurts it out before he can lose the courage to say it.

With wonder in his voice and joy in eyes, Seth says, “Yes.”


End file.
